<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bite by ArceustheOriginalOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741750">Love Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne'>ArceustheOriginalOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feeding, Forehead Kisses, Hot and Cold elements, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Riku Is Bad at Feelings, Riku breaks into Sora's apartment to get a midnight snack, Riku is always cold, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sora acts grumpy but he loves when Riku comes calling, Sora is warm, Sora's a snack, Vampire Riku, bless him, he's getting better, only a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora really should have been used to his boyfriend breaking into his apartment in the middle of the night, especially when Riku was hungry.</p>
<p>" Do you know what time it is? " He whined.</p>
<p>Riku huffed a laugh and nuzzled into his neck, " Dinner time? " </p>
<p>Or: Riku constantly breaks into Sora's apartment when he's hungry and Sora really should be used to being a late night snack by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like most of my stuff, this is largely unedited, but I'm excited to finally be getting around to my Soriku one shots that I have sitting around. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora was half way asleep when he felt the bed dip with the additional weight of another person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stirring, slow to wake, he became fully aware of someone nuzzling into the crook of his neck, their hot breath cresting the ticklish spot on his nape. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Squinting through the darkness, as he had yet to replace the nightlight that had blown out a few nights ago, he asked groggily, " Riku? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku smirked, huffing a small laugh through his nose at his obviously silly question, " Who else would it be, you goof? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, Sora rolled onto his back, sleepily glaring up at his boyfriend. He stuck his bottom lip out when his attempt at intimidation failed, Riku only laughing deeply at his apparent discomfort. Instead, knowing a lost battle when he saw one, he lazily threaded his fingers through the long silver hair that fell over the other man's broad shoulders and gave it a playful tug, " Do you know what time it is? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" A little past three? "; he snorted when the brunette gave an exaggerated whine. " It's not that late. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yes it is. " Sora argued. " What did I tell you about waking me up so late? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" But Sora, " Riku sang softly, " I'm hungry. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I don't care. " Sora stated, raising his chin defiantly, " You woke me up at three in the morning. Again. You can starve. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoffing, Riku sat back, bopping Sora's nose, " You don't mean that. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Do so. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I came all this way to see you and you're going to turn me away? " Riku shook his head, allowing his fingers to dance up Sora's stomach, relishing in the soft curve, the rise and fall with each breath, and the way his skin felt so <em>warm</em> beneath his cold fingertips. Easily, he slipped his hands under the hemline of his loose sleeping shirt, stopping just below his ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Maybe. " Sora breathed, inhaling sharply. Despite his words, his lips were twitching with the effort it took to hold back his smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku sighed, heavily. Looking down at him he ran his thumb over the dip of Sora's side, emerald eyes glowing against the backdrop of darkness, " You're not going to make me beg, are you? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Would you? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" <em>Sora</em>, " He beseeched lowly, " Please? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, Sora let out a shaky breath, suddenly aware of how loud his heartbeat was; he wondered if Riku could hear it. Secretly, selfishly, he hoped he could. Tilting his head to the side, he exposed the smooth lines of his neck and collar, " Bon Appétit. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Thanks for the meal. " Riku teased. Leaning down, he placed his lips against his offered neck, shuddering as he felt the flesh give. He could feel Sora's blood, full and sweet, pulse just beneath his mouth, calling out to him in the form of whispered promises. His spine arched in desire, his entire being pulsing with the urge to feed. Sora's scent was overwhelming, his senses flaring at the natural musk Riku identified as home, every fiber of his soul urging him to just <em>bite</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To <em>feed</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You sure are taking your ti-! " Sora jolted, his knee kicking up in surprise as Riku's teeth pierced his skin. Gasping out, he bit down on his lip, hard. He felt heat, smoldering and overbearingly hot, creep up his chest, and he whimpered, suddenly, dizzily, light headed. " Ah, R-Riku. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hmm? " He hummed, only half paying attention, the taste of Sora's blood the only thing he was able to focus clearly on. Warm and heavy, and so so sweet, it settled in his stomach like lava, quieting the hunger that had been gnawing at him all day. He sucked the bite eagerly, digging his teeth in as deep as he dared, huffing as his world began to tilt on it's axis, threatening to send him into ecstasy fueled somersaults. The hands that had found their home on his back clenched his shirt tighter, grounding him, and he managed to pull himself from the haze to ask a quick, muffled, " You- you okay? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Y- yeah, " Sora whispered, daring to pull the vampire closer, " Keep- keep going. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku obliged, never having learned how to properly say no to Sora. Brushing his hair out of his face, he peppered his jaw with light kisses, making sure to show his adulation for the freckles that were scattered across his nose and round cheeks like stars. " God, " he murmured, " You're so beautiful. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora gave a choked giggle, turning away so he could hide the blush that had erupted across his face, " My- my neck's down here, dummy. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I know. " Riku said, voice soft and full of fondness. They shared a quick kiss before he moved back down to the bite, Sora groaning from the loss of contact. He left little love bites as he went, marking his tan skin with small bruises, leaving little blooms of purple and red in his wake. He became aware of the hands fumbling for his own and he eagerly intertwined their fingers, pinning them to the bed. " Are you sure you're okay? " He asked again, hesitating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora nodded, offering him a tiny smile, " Y-yeah, " He squeezed Riku's hand reassuringly, " Go- go for it. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given consent, he leaned down and covered the bite with his mouth, suckling the blood in slow, shallow gulps, not wanting to take too much for fear he would lose himself in the moment. The sharp taste of Sora's  blood and the way he felt beneath him, so malleable and pliant to his whims, made him croon deeply, the sound reverberating from the back of his throat like a guttural grown of a wild animal. Sora keened; Riku hushed him with tender kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room began to spin, the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling twirling around and around like dancers that were entwined together, the neon green blurring at the edges. Closing his eyes, for fear of falling into the sky, Sora struggled to find an anchor, his body thrumming with each ghost like touch Riku gave him. Every stroke, every caress, left him with invisible welts, and he could feel himself burning up from the inside out, an intense wild fire that threatened to consume him. " Riku- Riku, " Sora wheezed, " Stop, I can't- I can't focus. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling away with a gasp, his pupils blown wide, Riku looked down at him, gaze piercing and glassy. His body was heaving and it took a few minuets before he was calm enough to speak, his voice thick, " Sorry, are you- are you okay? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora stared up at him, dazed and smoldering, his skin crackling with the tension and anticipation that had been broken why his words. He nodded, " Yeah. Yeah, I think- I think so. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Are you sure? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora smiled softly at him, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck so he could bring him closer again, desperate for the closeness he would give him, finding his concern and tenderness unbearably sweet. He kissed the corner of his mouth, " Good as gold. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku narrowed his eyes, searching his face for any inclination that he was lying or at the very least attempting to placate him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Riku, " Sora assured him, " I'm okay. I'm a little light headed but your bites always do that to me, so it's fine. I'm good, promise. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Riku nodded, the tenseness of his shoulders giving away to relief. He breathed out, shaky at first but then more steady, and he squeezed Sora's hand tightly in a silent apology. Wordlessly, he leaned down and kissed around his bite mark, licking the blood that steadily dripped down his neck, " Paopu promise? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuddering from the way Riku's tongue skimmed his skin, wet and hot, Sora gave a strangled laugh, " Y-yeah, paopu promise! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chucking, kissing his jaw, Riku untangled himself from Sora's grasp, sitting up so quick the room gave an unnerving tilt-a-whirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Where are you going? " Sora sulked, nudging him with his leg, pressing his knee into Riku's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm going to go get you a gauze and clean you up. Don't be a baby. " Squeezing his thigh, Riku stood and made his way to the small bathroom that was just down the hall, listening to Sora's protests the whole way; he shook his head fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Riku, don't leave me here! What if I bleed to death while you're gone, huh? What will you do then? I don't know how many other people there are that will let a vampire break into their apartment every night to rip open their necks but I don't think there's a lot of us! Riku! Riku! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You'll be fine. " He called back to him, opening the medicine cabinet to grab the box of cotton pads, tape, and a washcloth, which he rinsed with warm water and soap. Returning to the bedroom, he laughed at the sight of Sora sprawled out on the mattress, his blankets wrapped haphazardly around his knees, looking the perfect picture of a child who didn't get their way, exaggerated pout included; he kissed him. " Turn your head. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You're lucky, mister. " Sora lectured him as he allowed Riku's gentle fingers to tilt his head to the side, " A minuet longer and I'd be a dead man. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Without a doubt. " Riku agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, he dabbed at the bite, cleaning the punctures with the warm cloth. He winced when he saw how deep they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Is it bad? " Sora asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I got carried away, " Riku admitted, ripping the gauze open with his teeth. " Sorry. " He folded the square until it was the right size and removed the washcloth so he could place it over his bite, pressing it firmly; he pretended he didn't hear Sora hiss sharply in pain. Securing the gauze in place with four strips of skin tape, he deemed it good enough, " There. All good. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching up, poking himself a little too hard, Sora said, " It's still sore. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It's going to be sore for a few days, dummy. You should know that. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah but it's <em>really</em> sore, Riku. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku knew the look Sora was giving him, he'd seen it plenty of times to know what he wanted. He rolled his eyes, " You want me to kiss it don't you? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Maybe~ "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You're so spoiled. " He mumbled. Still, he did as he asked, kissing the bandaged bite softly, using only enough pressure to let Sora know he did so. " There. Satisfied? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora giggled, his face flushed, and he kicked his feet happily, " Yep! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing, Riku placed his hand on Sora's leg, his attention drawn to the window he had left open in his haste to enter, his gaze settling on the Donald Duck curtains that fluttered in the late, summer breeze; he smiled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Riku? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I should go. " He said quickly. He made to stand but stopped when he felt Sora tugging on his jacket sleeve. He looked over his shoulder at him, quirking en eyebrow at him in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora ducked his head, " Stay? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You want me to stay? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora didn't know why Riku sounded so <em>surprised</em>. Sora asked him all the time to stay, whether it was after Riku walked him home at the end of one of their dates ( the vampire always hovering at his door until he managed to convince him to come in and that yes, he did indeed want him there thank you very much ) or whether it was after he patched him up after a late night snack, hesitant and distant. It was charming, in it's own way, and Sora smiled at him, hooking their pinkies together, " Please? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Okay. " Riku agreed, just like Sora knew he would. " I'll stay. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming joyfully, Sora scooted to the far side of his bed, making as much room for the two of them as he could. His bed wasn't exactly what someone would call big and it was always a tight squeeze for him and Riku to make it work. Still, there wasn't any other way he would prefer to sleep. He watched impatiently as Riku stripped out of his jacket, the leather coat falling to the floor with a hefty thump; his boots followed soon after, neatly aligned against his night stand, methodical and so, so Riku-esque that it made Sora grin wildly into his pillow. Reaching out, he placed his hand on his back, giving him a tiny shove, " Hurry up, Riku. I'm tired! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Okay, okay. Hold on. " Lifting the covers, which had to be untangled from Sora's legs and took way too long for something that should have been simple, Riku settled in next to Sora, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist so he could draw him in closer, wanting nothing more than to feel him next to him; he took a shuddering breath when Sora's warmth overtook the chill of his being, encompassing him in love that didn't need any words or fanfare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emotion, sudden but welcome, washed over him and for the first time in what felt like a life time, Riku felt like he was <em>home</em>. " I love you, " He murmered to him, dropping a long, soft kiss to his forehead. " So, so much. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora gave a quiet laugh and hid his face into Riku's chest. His voice was thick with exhaustion when he spoke, " I love you too, Riku. Now go to bed. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" In a bit. " He promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Will you still be here when I wake up? " Sora asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Of course I will, I always am. " Riku assured him, reaching out to brush Sora's bangs away from his face. " Now go to sleep. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" M'kay. " He mumbled, " I love you. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku smiled tenderly, not bothering to remind Sora that he already told him as such, " I love you more. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Love you most. " Sora sighed, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku watched him sleep, unwilling to bring himself to do so himself just yet. He pulled the covers up around them, making himself more comfortable and carefully adjusting his sleeping beauty to rest on his chest so they could fit better on the narrow bed- no matter how much he complained to him, Sora always insisted it was fine. He listened to his light snores, wishing they could stay like this for an eternity, maybe longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only the night could last forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brushing his thumb over his cheek, Riku pressed several kisses to the top of Sora's head, " I love you infinity. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes Riku brings flowers when he breaks in and Sora doesn't know whether to be touched or not because, after all, it's always three am when he wants a snack.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>